


Trying New Things

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a month of fighting, traveling and fatigue followed Spider's admittance to being a transgender woman and with Sera accepting the fact (and their relationship) they finally find time to enjoy a bit of kinky foolery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

“It’ll feel good, don’t be a baby!”

“This was not planned,” Spider said angrily, sitting back in the loveseat.

“It ain’t about friggin plans!” Sera scowled. “You like it, I like it. Why can’t we just like it together when the friggin mood strikes?”

“I feel this is one-sided, it is always about your desires.”

“And yours, Qizzy! Just ‘cause I ain’t never been with a weiner doesn’t mean I can’t try..”

“It wasn’t planned for our evening. Light refreshments and cuddling was planned.”

Sera sighed, pointing at the tent in Spider’s dress, “You’re gonna impale someone with that friggin thing and we haven’t been sexy yet for three months! It-.. is it me? Did I do a bad, say somethin’ icky? Your mind still slimy after Adamant?”

“No… I am..” Spider sighed. “I am afraid. I haven’t.. indulged. Not as frequently as we have. I do not wish to grow fond of something I will lose.”

“It’s me, Qizzy.. you trust me, yeah?”

“I do.”

“So why can’t we have fun? I won’t hurt you.. or make fun. Promises.” Sera held out her pinky to the Inquisitor, the qunari linking her pinky with the elf’s.

“Fine, fine… I trust you, I should trust you more. Even if you can be such a brat,” Spider said with an amused grin. “Which of us will start-..”

“Me!” Sera all but yelled as she got on her knees before Spider. She pushed up the hem of Spider’s gown and pulled forward the qunari’s foot. “Been waiting to go at this forevs, Qizzy. You got some sexy hounds, too sexy to keep from me.”

Sera pulled off the shoe, tossing it to the side as her pale fingers grabbed at the qunari’s sole, massaging the pads. The pent-up stench of walking around during their date was still locked into the skin and while she tried to take it easy she found herself jamming her nose into Spider’s sole and inhaling loudly within seconds, her fingers running up and down the top of her foot as she sat there and continuously inhaled.

“Friggin’ unbelievable,” Sera said against Spider’s sole, letting her lip hang open against the tender flesh of her lover’s wide foot.

Spider stared down at Sera, surprised at the elf’s eagerness for the act. She encouraged her further, kicking off her second shoe so that she could place her foot firmly on Sera’s face. It got her hard, really hard, to see Sera sniff and fawn over her huge feet with such obvious desire, feeling the elf kiss and rub while she just closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations, her fingers kneading at her gown and the fabric of the loveseat itself.

“Sera?” Spider asked.

Sera pulled the qunari’s feel lower down her face, wrapping her lips around both of the woman’s big toes. When she released them it was with a loud, wet pop and the elf was giggling in that very Sera fashion. “What’s it, Qizzy? Hit a tickle button or somethin’?”

“No, no. Have you ever been with someone who has a.. penis before? Other than me.”

“You’re mad! Girls like you is rare, you’re the only one I’ve met before. Only qunari girl, too.”

“Would you be willing to participate with me sexually.. with it?”

“You gonna lick my kitty?” Sera asked, scrunching up her face as she pulled the qunari’s feet to her mouth, kissing the pads, sucking on the flesh.

“Yes.”

“Right? Good! If you’re gonna treat me, I’m gonna treat you. Obvious, innit? I don’t want it in my front bottom, though… that alright?”

Sera spoke through the qunari’s toes as she spread them with her fingers, released them, then ran her tongue around each digit before sucking on them individually. She was in a good mood, good enough to focus on two things at once.

“Of course. I am surprised that it took us this long to discuss it.”

“Psssh, I ain’t. I know what I like,” Sera paused to lick the full length of each foot. “You’re the only one who ain’t called me weird for it.”

“I enjoy it. Both ways.”

“Weirdo! Bet you wanna touch my toes or something,” Sera giggled.

“Actually, I thought of an activity you might enjoy a lot.”

“Already doin’ my favorite with you, Qizzy. What could be better?”

“Using your feet unconventionally. For more than licking and kissing.”

“What’s more good than that?!”

“It is awkward to say.. but I could use them on my need,” Spider grasped her erection around her gown, making a show so that Sera saw it.

“Shut up,” Sera said, scrunching her face.

“We do not need to, of course. Simply a suggestion.”

“Sounds friggin’ hot.. not sure how it’d work-... you wanna take over the show?”

“Gladly.”

Spider moved her legs, pulling Sera up onto the loveseat effortlessly with one hand wrapped around her side. She sat Sera on one of the armrests, her legs wrapped around the elf’s waist for balance. Sera giggled on the whole journey, letting Spider move her without any protest like she normally did. The elf frowned, placing her feet between Spider’s legs as she rocked back and forth in the qunari’s grasp.

“You sure you don’t wanna lick ‘em, quizzy? Ain’t never touched a pecker before..”

“You’re worried?”

“Eff yeah! I.. love you, lots, don’t wanna eff up givin’ your sausage a squeeze with my itsy bitsies.”

Spider shook her head, smiling wide as she rested her horns against the loveseat armrest opposite Sera. She lifted her gown to expose a strained bulge in her underpants.

“Just.. go with the motions. Instinct.”

“Instinct,” Sera scoffed. “Instinct ain’t worth a frick when you see a pickle on a girl and get feelings from it.”

“Bad feelings?” Spider asked.

Sera made a noncommittal noise, lifting one of her feet up to poke at the qunari’s bulge. Spider was already erect, her cock pressed to the side in the fabric. The elf wiggled her toes against it, rubbing it as gently as she could manage it as she watched her girlfriend’s face. Suddenly one of spider’s gargantuan feet obscured her view, the purplish-brown toes wiggling for attention far enough from Sera’s face to tease her.

“Giddoff,” Sera grumbled. “Tryin’ to focus on you!”

“No pressure… I can always relieve myself if need be. I know you do not enjoy touching it.”

The elf scrunched up her face, shaking her head as she stroked Spider’s cock through the fabric. She had moved her foot forward, the balls of her feet gently stroking.

“Eff off.. this is different. Not like tryin’ to ride yours, yeah? It ain’t clean with my kitty. Almost wish I had one.”

“If I had a choice I would not have it. I would be like you.”

“Only so far, yeah?” Sera asked, “You’d be shit if you was tiny. I like you big. Like your muscles.”

“That is the only thing I would change,” Spider said quietly.

“You ain’t an idiot so I know you’re not gonna go all blood magic with it, right?”

“Correct.”

“So,” Sera said as she curled her toes around Spider’s underpants, pulling them up and over the qunari’s bulge. “You lemme help you be comfy with it, yeah?”

Spider nodded.

Her erection stood up once it was freed, throbbing with blood flow as Sera’s feet sat on either side of it. The elf seemed taken aback, unsure on what to do. She tilted her ankles, pressing all of her toes longways along Spider’s shaft. They were cold compared to the immense warmth of Spider’s sex, causing the two to recoil initially.

“Too friggin warm,” Sera spat, giggling. “Scary size..”

“I apologize..””

“Hushit, you. Set your head back and let my itsy bitsies do the work, yeah?”

Sera grinned, moving her toes up and down Spider’s shaft. The qunari laid their head back as much as they could, quietly gasping as they began to fondle their barely swollen beasts. The elf moved each foot forward, massaging Spider’s cock with the balls of her feet with an increasingly wicked grin. She began to test Spider’s tolerance, jerking her off slowly with different parts of her feet, occasionally switching positions entirely.

The elf pulled her feet back, pressing the entirely of her foot from heel to toes against the length of Spider’s cock. Her other foot rested on the other side, her soft bony flesh making a show as she wiggled her toes and flexed her sole within Spider’s vision. She scrunched the foot against the length of the qunari’s sex, moving it up and down slowly as she began to jerk her lover off. Spider’s foot, in turn, began to flex and wiggle against Sera’s petite breasts, the elf cackling manically as she took up the foot and wrapped her lips around Spider’s big toe, sucking and twisting her mouth around it before doing the same with every other toe. The qunari could feel Sera smiling against the flesh of her foot as she moved her lips along the balls of her feet, nibbling her skin and massaging it before giving wide-tongued licks to every inch of her, inhaling the heady scent with lengthy loud inhalations.

Usually Sera had her eyes closed but her attention on Spider’s cock had them straight open. She watched with glee as her partner writhed and wiggled underneath her feet. It only took a few minutes for the qunari to start edging, Sera stopping short each time until she calmed down enough to be pushed further. She moved the heel of her foot against the shaft of Spider’s cock, arching her soles so that the balls of her feet and her toes hung over the qunari’s sex. She kept jerking her off, wiggling her toes and stretching them out towards Spider every so often only to watch the qunari hungrily stare with her mouth open, tongue watering at the thought.

“I’m.. getting-..”

“I know,” Sera said pointedly. “You wanna go on my feet? Paint them with your juices, make ‘em messy?”

“Frig yeah,” Spider said without an ounce of irony.

The elf kept jerking the qunari’s cock, faster than before. Her leg muscles tensed and she gave all of her attention to licking between each of Spider’s toes, her tongue curling around each digit before releasing it and moving onto another. She watched over the qunari’s huge feet as she made a face and was pushed further to the edge, her own pale soles pressed firmly against the woman’s cock. Her legs began to strain and she saw in Spider’s face that she was about to do it. She intensified both ends, slobbering over the qunari’s feet like a dog as she pounded away at her shaft. When Spider finally came it was a loud, rough growl that heralded it in. The qunari’s meaty hands dug into the loveseat and the leg on Sera’s side tensed and kicked while the toes against her elven lover’s face curled around the woman’s nose and mouth.

Sera moaned herself as Spider’s foot formed around her face, the warm and unsubtle splash of the qunari’s cum littering both of her feet. The salty, thick barrage covered Sera’s toes and dribbled down between each digit, the balls of her feet and her soles. The warmth caught the elf off guard and she began to giggle as Spider released herself, the qunari opening her eyes as soon as she was done to see Sera pressing her feet together, catching the dribbling cum with the toes of her other foot.

“It’s friggin toasty. Is that how dicks work?”

“Yes.. I believe so. It is not abnormal,” Spider returned.

“Pretty neat. Feels good.. but I can’t friggin’ go anywhere with my itsy bitsies covered in syrup.”

Spider reached and grabbed Sera’s ankles, forcefully dragging the elf’s feet to her face. The qunari stuck out her tongue and gave one long lick against the whole length of each foot, catching as much of her release as possible. Sera shuddered, her fingers twitching and clenching as she kneaded the couch. Spider licked again, long and thorough as she quietly bathed Sera’s feet until they were clean, her tongue folding and lapping between toes. The qunari woman sucked loudly on the heel of each foot, the elf’s clean, moistened feet wiggling appreciatively against her lover’s skin.

Sera parted her knees, grinning wide at Spider as they sat between each other’s legs. The elf wiggled and turned around, crawling up her lover’s considerably larger body until she rested on her chest, chin mussing up the fine embellishments on the qunari’s gown as she got comfortable. Sera wrapped her feet around Spider’s legs, excitedly pressing against the other woman.

“You liked it,” Spider said with certainty.

“It was effin’ bananas, ‘course I loved it!” Sera snorted, “Git.”

“You’re being very cuddly.”

“‘Cause I frigging love you, duh.”

“Yes, but usually you want the favor returned.”

Spider drew her hand down to one of Sera’s bony thighs. She squeezed.

“Ease off, luv. I.. I’m satisfied. Making you happy has my heart in bits. I don’t need my kitty licked ‘cause.. i’unno. You’re happy. Right?”

“Correct. I am.”

“So shut your hole and cuddle me. We got feet and orgasms and cuddles.. it’s a perfect day, right?”

“No pranks?”

“Naaah. You pranked me good by whipping out that monster knob. Girl knob, sorry. It’s a girl piece ‘cause it’s on a girl.”

“Correct again.”

“Yeah,” Sera sighed. “So let’s relax.. tell me a story ‘bout how cute I am ‘fore I start wiggling.”

Spider agreed, laughing softly. She craned her head to kiss Sera’s awfully jagged bang-covered forehead and eased into the loveseat once more, her legs hanging off the end as her elven lover curled on her, falling asleep to a tale of derring-do about the great Red Jenny.


End file.
